1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phase-change random access memory or PCRAM. The present disclosure also relates to a method for manufacturing such PCRAM cells.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
PCRAMs use materials called phase-change materials, which are capable of changing from a crystal phase to an amorphous phase and conversely, the crystal phase being conductive and the amorphous phase being poorly conductive. Such phase-change materials, for example, are chalcogenides. The conductivities of the crystal phase and of the amorphous phase of such materials may be by a high ratio, from 103 to 106.
A disadvantage of existing PCRAM structures is their high power consumption.